The Fall from the Light
by Shade the Heir
Summary: *1,000 years after PJO* The Olympians have once again closed off Olympus from Camp Olympia(Camp half-Blood and Camp Jupiter have combined and is on an island) and secrets are revealed. 'Seven half-bloods are summoned once more, the Curse of Chaos sent over the world.' The world in falling to darkness and needs the help of a child who fell from the light...and his friends, of course
1. Prologue

_**Dream**_

_Flashback_

_People who sent characters through review, I would like you to PM them to me because my sister accidentally deleted the story…Thank you._

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or a majority of the characters. I own Angelo.**

**Third Person POV**

Camp Olympia was full of children of gods, titans, and primordials of both Greek and Roman descent. Each deity having their own cabin, some with siblings and some without. The arena was full of training half bloods, stables full of pegasi, fields full of nymphs and half bloods of nature deities. There was a fresh water lake and the beach and ocean, multiple cabins, a large forest, fields for war games and capture the flag, and a large dining hall. There was an armory and a forge, a coliseum used for more formal training and fights, temples, a mansion used for important meetings and war councils, a male and female showers and bathrooms, an Amphitheater, obstacle course, arts and crafts and a gym with courts and such. There is a soccer, football and baseball field too.

The camp was a dream safe haven for half bloods everywhere. Here they were safe; they could make friends and find family. Actually, that's for most people. Everyone except Angelo.

Angelo is the son of Erebos, the primordial god of darkness, shadows, and the underworld and consort of Nox. Legacy of Khione and bitten by the wolf king Lycaon. He was the most feared guy in the camp because no one knew anything about him except his siblings, but they left camp about a year ago and no one except Angelo knows why. He keeps to himself mostly, but he sometimes talks to Mikaela Hampston; she's one of his only friends.

Although little is known about the son of darkness, it is known that he is quite powerful. He is an excellent fighter with weapons, his bare hands, and his powers.

People talk about his past. Some say he used to be a happy child until a few years ago. When he went to Camp Olympia in his earlier years he was a happy-go-lucky guy and he got along with everyone. Some people refer to him as the angel that fell from the light. Oh how right those people were…

**(A/N: I don't know any of the parents for those OC's sent via review so I won't use their parentage until you PM the form to me again. I apologize for the inconvenience.)**

_**I know it's not the best start, but I do not have all the information I need. I am sorry. Next chapter will be much better.**_

_**-Shade**_


	2. Capture the Flag Gone Wrong

_**Dream**_

_Flashback_

_People who sent characters through review, I would like you to PM them to me because my sister accidentally deleted the story…Thank you…If you don't resend me the information, I may alter them._

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or a majority of the characters. I own Angelo.**

**Angelo POV**

I sat on the balcony of my cabin up in the trees. The black cabin made of shadows was well hidden from the eyes of anyone who has not been in it. I gazed out at the camp below me. Lillith was training with Mikaela in the arena, Skye and Angel were racing and trying to see which of them would win, Wade was with Sabrina and Mariana going through the obstacle course, Philia and Jackson were in an argument once again, Asher and Drake were annoying Elliana again, and Seth, Katherine and Ellie were hanging out with Isabella.

As much as I disliked that whole group merely because of their constant happiness I felt drawn to Sophia, as I called her. She reminded me of my mom in some ways; like how she is always happy and her mood affects mine. I tried to distance myself from them, but it never seems to work. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the conch; time for lunch.

I hoped down from my tree and landed softly on my feet despite my combat boots. My little wolf pup, Nexus, was nudging at my feet and whining. I rolled my eyes fondly and picked him up in my arms. The black and white wolf pup snuggled into me as I made my way to the dining hall. I ignored the looks everyone was sending me, but sent a glare to a few of them. I sat at my table and placed Nexus beside me.

"Before we begin I have a few announcements. This week, our war games will be demititans and Shade, Mikaela, Drake, and Lillith verse the demigods. The demigods are defending. To Greece and Rome!"Chiron finished and everyone echoed him. I filled my goblet with a chocolate protein shake and sacrificed a few of my eggs, a piece of bacon, and my potatoes to my father and Khione. I ate quickly, fed Nex a few pieces of bacon before I excused myself.

As I was walking back to the arena I noticed a boy wandering down the path to get to Camp. There was no satyr, but he seemed to be fully aware of where he was going. He had a sword in his hand. I thought of letting someone else help him, but I figured Chiron would get mad if I left the kid.

"Hey kid! What are you doing?"I shouted and let my hand hover over my sword. He rounded to me and I caught a good look at him. He looked scrawny and a bit like a nerd with glasses over his bright green eyes, but he was tall and it killed his nerd look. His skin was lightly tan and his hair light amber like he spends a lot of time outside. He had sneakers, blue jeans, and some motorcycle t-shirt. He pointed his sword at my chest and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Who are you? What is this place?"He demanded and I let out a low laugh. This kid thought he could point a sword at _me_? I pushed his sword to the side and unsheathed Havok, my back-up sword since I left Oblivion and Helix at my cabin in their sheaths, and leveled it at him.

"People call me Shade or Ice. I personally prefer Shade. This place is a safe haven for half-bloods and from the looks of it you are probably the kid of Apollo or Demeter."I answered him. He was glaring at me and his hand tightened around his sword. He slashed at me and I jumped back, startled. I had to remind myself, this kid didn't know who I was.

"Lower your sword kid and I'll take you to the director of this camp."I growled through clenched teeth. I sheathed my sword and held my hands up to show I wanted to do this peacefully, but he lunged at me. I had little time to dodge and his sword cut my arm. My vision immediately blurred and I stumbled back. I felt the sword cut my cheek before I grabbed Helix again.

"That's it."I snarled and I brought Helix down in an arc and the boy jumped back. I held out my hand and blasted him with a beam of darkness. He flew into a tree before stumbling out. I was about to attack him again when arms grabbed each of my arms. I spun around to see Maya (Lillith) and Mika (Mikaela), my closest friends here, restraining me with hard looks in their eyes. I also noticed Ellie, Seth, and Kat rush to the other kid.

"Damn it AJ, calm down."Mika growled and I relaxed. I touched my bleeding cheek and Maya frowned.

"His sword was dipped in Lethe. I was wondering how he actually landed more than one attack on you," I looked at her to continue and she sighed, "It means that when he landed the cut on your arm it disoriented you and it allowed him to land another cut."I nodded at the new information.

"Angel, what did you do?"Mika and Maya sniggered at me when they heard Izzy (my other nickname for Isabella) use the nickname. I turned around and ran a hand through my hair. This time my friends laughed openly at my nervous gesture and I sent a half-hearted glare at them.

"He attacked me."I muttered. She rolled her eyes and smacked the back of my head** (A/N: GIBBS SLAP :D…no? okay /: ) **I instantly rubbed the back of my head to soothe the pain and tried to ignore the laughter of my friends.

"His name is Hayden and he attacked you because you look threatening, Angel."She responded before walking towards her friends who were helping him up. I let out a growl before scooping up Nex and leaving, Mika and Maya trailing after me still laughing.

***Time Skip, War Games* **

I had a plan, but it was beyond reckless. Izzy had made a plan and it was excellent, but it would not get us into the fortress and we will never capture the flag and bring it back without being captured. She wanted us to be in a group; a small group of about fifty demititans and I with my friends. She said that when we get close we can split into five groups of ten and storm five different entrances. My plan was a lot more dangerous and mainly involved the demigods on our team and myself.

"We are going to go along with her plan, but when we get close to the wall we are going to break to the left. Maya, you will shadow travel us into the lower level with Drake's help. The flag is on the fourth level, just below the roof and that means we have to sneak up five levels. Mariana and Sabrina are the captains this time and that means things will get tough when we get inside."I started to explain and they all nodded their understanding.

"Knowing the captains, a majority of the close-combat warriors should be outside the wall fighting the rest of the group, leaving about twenty inside. The archers will be on the roof, so when we get to the flag we will have to be quick. To get the flag, I am going to cover us in shadows. I can only do it for so long though. Mika, I want you to turn wolf the moment we are seen by a demigod and attack. Drake, when Mika does that you break off too and help her. A level or two up I want you, Maya, to summon skeletons and allow them to fight. After that it is all me. If you complete your missions, meet me on the flag level and I fly us out of there."Every nodded with evil grins. We were going to win this.

**Third Person POV**

"MARCH!"Isabella yelled and the half-bloods behind her followed her lead. Jackson was grinning wildly, swinging his broad sword around like a maniac. Ellie and Kat rolled their eyes at him, but continued the march. When they neared the wall, they began splitting and Angelo and his friends quickly dashed to the left and were engulfed in shadows.

The half-bloods stumbled a bit, but regained their composure and took in the bottom floor. Angelo noted that it was the prison, but there were no guards or prisoners. He led his friends up to the first floor actually on the ground and was surprised to see no demigods. It was the second floor where things got difficult. About five demigods, children of Mars and one was a child of Athena, patrolling the floor and the stairway up was at the far end.

"Mika, Drake, go."Angelo ordered and Mika gave a fanged grin before shifting into a large, black furred wolf with glowing golden eyes. Drake pulled his obsidian dagger and followed after her. Angelo nodded to them and grabbed Maya cloaked themselves in shadows and walked towards the third floor when about seven more demigods rushed down the stairs and attacked Mika and Drake. Maya pulled Angelo away from intervening and continued upstairs.

It was obvious to Angelo that the seven demigods were from the third floor. The quickly found the staircase and quietly made their way to the fourth floor. He froze. He saw the archers raining arrows onto the demititans over the fort wall and about twenty demigods guarding the flag. Angelo saw Maya pale considerably. There was more demigods than he predicted.

"Raise the dead and get ready for a fight. I'm going grab the flag and fly us out of here," Angelo told his friend and Maya's eyes widened. What he was going to do was dangerous because that is his most powerful form. He would have black angel wings, crimson red eyes with reptilian slits and a black sclera. He grew four fangs and sharpened other teeth with claws and bigger muscles and black tattoos sprouting from the symbol of Erebos on the back of his neck. It always put him in pain to shift.

Maya merely nodded and summoned thirty skeleton warriors and charged. The demigods were frozen for a few seconds before attacking. Angelo summoned his twin, black shamshir swords, Oblivion and Helix, and charged too. The archers continued firing over the wall, ignoring the fighting around the flag.

Angelo ducked under a strike and kicked his ribs and flying into a group of demigods and grabbed the flag. Maya saw and sprinted towards Angelo. She grabbed his torso and summoned more skeletons and almost collapsed if Angelo hadn't tightened his grip on her waist. He let out a scream of pain as black angel wings, five times his size, sprouted from his back, claws ripped through the skin of his fingers and his feet, but stayed in his shoes. His jaw dislocated and his four fangs grew and his other teeth sharpened. Tattoos sizzled from his neck, over his shoulders, down his back and torso to his legs and heels. His muscles grew and he screamed in pain when his eyes sizzled and turned crimson red and black. He leapt out of the fortress with a flap of his wings.

The archers targeted him and he kept wincing when arrows hit his back and legs, but he kept protecting Maya. Everything went wrong when an arrow pierced the tattoo on his neck and he screamed in pain and began to fall. He was shifting back into his human form as he fell. Chiron blew the conch when the flag was on the ground, but his eyes widened when he saw Angelo crash to the ground holding Maya close. Chiron winced when he heard bones shatter and the son of Erebos and legacy of Khione let out a blood curdling scream before going limp.

Everyone was frozen in horror as one of the most powerful children in the camp lay limp and dying. Chiron rushed over and pulled Maya onto his back and he carefully picked up the bleeding child of darkness.

"The demititans have won. Treat the wounded and go to camp fire."Chiron ordered and everyone rushed out, the thoughts of the fatally wounded son of darkness and what they had just seen.

**I FINISHED :D lol okay. So you have a sort of feel for Angelo and his friends (Mika, Maya, and Drake) and Hayden and a little bit of Isabelle. Next we will see more from Isabelle and her friends and a few of the other characters. Please review and stay tuned :D**

_**-Shade**_


End file.
